


Pomegranate

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello gives Nagi something new to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DarkAngelAzrael for her help with editing. All the remaining mistakes are mine. Also, pomegranate might taste differently to you than it does to me.

It wasn’t all that strange seeing Farfarello sitting in the middle of the room, stained red and licking his knife. It was strange that the knife wasn’t stained with blood.

 

“What are you eating?” Nagi demanded. He squinted as he examined the strange fruit. It had a reddish rind and was filled with seeds that shone like little gems. The way it was shaped reminded him a little of a grenade.

 

“A pomegranate,” Farfarello answered, unbothered by the attention. “You’ve never had one?”

 

“No.”

 

Farfarello cut out a section and held it out to Nagi. The red juices dripped down his hand. Farfarello chased the droplet with his tongue, lapping it up. “Do you want to try it?” Farfarello asked.

 

Nagi only hesitated for a moment before reaching out with his powers and taking it. He didn’t let a drop of the juices spill, which was probably what made Farfarello laugh.

 

“You just eat the seeds,” Farfarello said. He watched Nagi with an eager expectation that Nagi didn’t understand.

  
Nagi prodded the piece of fruit with his power suspiciously, squishing it and making a tiny geyser of red juice shoot out.

 

“There are hard parts in the seeds,” Nagi observed distastefully.

 

“There are always hard parts. They’re worth it,” Farfarello replied.

 

Nagi rolled his eyes at Farfarello trying to impart ‘deep’ wisdom. He bit into the pomegranate. He liked the taste, but the hard little seeds were as unpleasant as he expected. He swallowed them rather than let Farfarello see him spit them out. The pomegranate had an aftertaste like mint, and left a chalky flavor on his tongue.

 

Nagi was still trying to decide whether he liked it or not when Farfarello kissed him. Nagi had felt the vibrations of Farfarello moving. He felt the rough hand on the back of his neck pull him close, so he was not surprised by the kiss. He was surprised that he was letting himself be kissed.

 

Farfarello’s red-stained mouth tasted of pomegranate. His hands were sticky where they clutched at Nagi’s biceps, but Nagi enjoyed the feeling of Farfarello’s callused fingers against his skin enough that he didn’t push Farfarello away.

 

“You ate more than six seeds,” Farfarello said. “You’ll stay with us for always, now.”

 

It wasn’t all that unusual for Nagi not to be able to navigate the strange twists of Farfarello’s thoughts either, but now he thought that he understood the important things: Farfarello wanted him and Farfarello wanted him to stay.

  
Nagi wanted it too.

 

“Yeah.” Nagi ran his tongue roughly against Farfarello’s red stained lips and felt the vibration of Farfarello’s growl under his tongue. “I’m staying.”


End file.
